


Alone In A Crowded House

by Dreamwind



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people falling in love is never easy. Especially when both are assassins with emotional issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In A Crowded House

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of an old fic I had previously post to AdultFanfiction.net way back in January of 2001. Eeeks! So old!

Aya sat alone in the back room of the flower shop. He had been back there for hours working with the plants. He seemed to get along much better with the plants than with the people in the shop, so the other members of Weiss didn't mind. The gaggles of girls roaming the shop however did, and were disappointed that the beautifully silent red head was hiding in the back. 

"What do you think is bothering Aya?" asked a small blond.

"Why do you think something is bothering him? He seems like his normal self to me," pointed out a brunette.

"I can just tell," she said lifting her chin. "Besides, he usually isn't so...reclusive. I think that's the word." 

"I heard that there was was girl trouble," a plump little girl retorted. 

"Girl trouble? Aya," the brunette asked. 

"Well." The girl looked quickly around at the others before continuing. Little did the group of girls know, but Youji was covertly listening to their conversation. "I heard that he was dating that curly red head. Mako said she saw them walking in the park." 

Youji chuckled inwardly as he realized they were talking about Manx. 

"So," the blond said with a hint of impatience. 

"So! Mako also said that she saw that woman with Ken-kun a few days ago!" 

"Do you think they're both dating her?" 

As if Aya could sense that someone was talking about him, he appeared out of the back room. Youji looked at the leader of Weiss. He did look a little out of sorts, even for him. The group of girls who had been talking about him immediately swarmed him asking about flowers and other things, which Aya didn't seem to pay attention to. In fact he seemed to be getting rather angry. 

"If you aren't going to buy something then get out. " 

The group of girls stepped back stunned at Aya's tone. None of them had ever seen him so angry before. Quickly disappointed that he was ignoring them they left the interior of the flower shop. Aya caught Youji looking at him with a stern gaze. 

"You know, Aya, you could have been nicer to them." 

"If they weren't here to buy something then they should leave." 

"You, Aya, need to lighten up. The girls like you and were worrying their cute little heads over you today. Give them a break." 

Aya glared at Youji before returning to the back section of the flower shop. 

Youji sighed and returned to work. Shaking his head at the thought that the beautiful Aya was in pain of some type. _'Why can't that baka just lighten up and let someone in? If he did he wouldn't be so alone...I wouldn't be so alone.'_

*

That night Youji ended up in a foul mood. As the hours of his and Aya's shifts had gone by Aya had only gotten worse. It had become such a problem that Youji had to forcibly push Aya back into the green house and threaten Aya to cool his temper off or else. Needless to say neither of them had been in a good mood when Omi and Ken arrived to take over. 

Youji sighed, exasperated. He was glad to finally be able to relax. Unfortunately, Aya still plagued his thoughts. That tall, silent red head was never too far from Youji's thoughts these days. He was always there. Gracing Youji's mind long after the others had left it. What was it about the leader of Weiss that caused his heart to stop beating and his blood to boil? 

"I'm straight...right?" 

Youji gritted his teeth as he realized the unbidden thoughts of his teammate were causing reactions throughout his body. How did he let this happen? How could he ever feel like this? He had to get over this before it made it impossible to work next to the younger assassin. Youji slowly got up off his soft bed and made his way to the bathroom. A nice cold shower was just what he needed. 

Stripping off his clothes,melting them fall to the floor, Youji turned on the shower. For a moment he debated if he should do a hot shower and just enjoy himself, or set under a freezing spray to cool off his ardor. The thought of what Aya would do if he ever found out Youji had been masturbating about him had him turning to shower tap to 'Cold' before he knew it. Stepping under the cold Youji cursed and jumped, nearly slipping on the wet tile.

_'Who was the genius that said a cold shower would help? If I ever find him I'm gonna smack him upside the head! This isn't helping my aching erection one bit! It's only getting harder.... Aya.'_

Youji sighed heavily and switched the water to hot, steam quickly filling the room. Licking the shower spray off his lips, he leaned back against the tile wall, water beating down over his chest and groin, and let his hand grip his throbbing shaft. He knew that it would never feel as good as it would to have it be Aya's hand, or Aya's mouth, or the velvety warmth of Aya's body surrounding his. But he would take what he could get and try to be happy. 

His erection felt heavy, hot, and throbbing as it rested in his palm. Velvet over steal. Steal which reminded him of Aya. Velvet like Aya's voice. Groaning, he slowly began to stroke himself. Up and down, then back up with a twist of his palm over the crown, and a wet glide back down. His hand began to move faster up and down his shaft as the images of Aya doing wonderfully naughty things to Youji flashed across his brain. There were so many things he wanted Aya to do to him, and for Aya to let Youji do to him. It was all too much, and all to soon Youji came, biting down on his lips to keep from crying out. 

*

Two days passed since the incident in the flower shop and Aya still felt like killing something. _'It just wasn't fair! Why did it have to be her?! Why couldn't it have been me who was lying in that hospital bed?'_

Aya collapsed on his bed as his body was suddenly wracked with sobs long suppressed. She had been doing so well. The doctors had all told him that she seemed to get better! So why did this have to happen? Aya forced back his tears and tried to stop sobbing as he suddenly felt as if someone else was in his room with him. 

Turning around Aya saw Youji, arms crossed over his chest. The oldest member of Weiss was leaning against the doorframe, as if he was asking for permission before entering. Which of course Youji wasn't. Youji was simply looking at him. Aya couldn't tell what the taller man was thinking since his sunglasses shaded his eyes. 

"What do you want, Youji," demanded Aya. 

A deep breath escaped Youji's lips. "I want to know why you are so sad." 

Aya was stunned. _'Did Youji really mean it? Does he really care about how I am feeling?'_

Before Aya could say or do anything though, Youji was by his side. He sat down so carefully that the bed hardly moved. Youji was scared though. A nagging little voice in the back of his head told him that Aya would kill him when he realized how Youji's body was constantly reacting to him. Another part of him said it didn't matter. The man he lusted after, the man he...he loved, needed him. 

Carefully he reached out, his hand cupping Aya's face as his thumb glided over porcelain pale skin, wiping away Aya's tears. Youji felt his heart thud in his chest as Aya's long dark eyelashes brushed against Youji's fingertips as his eyes slowly blinked. Staring into Aya's slowly opening eyes, Youji repeated his earlier question, "Why are you so sad, Aya?" 

Aya looked at Youji. There was concern in the blonde's voice. Trying not to faulted in the face of those damn soulful eyes, Aya stealer himself and tried to return his voice to it's normal commanding tone. "It's not your problem." 

_'If I let him in he'll only hurt me. I have to keep my heart locked away.'_ Aya turned his head away from Youji and stared at the blankets of his bed. "Just leave me alone, Youji." 

When Youji didn't move Aya stood up and grabbed his sword from where it was resting by his bed. With practiced skill he had it unsheathed and sweeping towards the other assassin's neck with barely a sound. Youji didn't move. He didn't even flinch. Instead he kicked Aya hard in the stomach causing Aya to drop his sword as he stumbled into the edge of the bed, falling back onto the neatly made blankets. The sword clattered against the wooden floor by their feet. Aya looked up just I time to see Youji reach out to grab him by his hair, and pulling Aya back up. 

"Damn it, Aya! Why can't you just make this easy?" 

Aya grunted and punched him hard in the stomach. Youji gasped and staggered backwards, one hand unconsciously reaching out to cover the spot that Aya had punched. Aya moved quickly and kicked Youji hard in the abdomen just below where the other man's hand was resting, sending him back against Aya's bed in a mimicry of the position Aya had been in only moments before. Aya leapt in the air and landed atop Youji, pinning him to the bed with his weight atop Youji's hips, and his hands pinning Youji's hands above his head. 

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone," he demanded, glaring down at the man below him. 

Youji couldn't stand it. It was like one of his late night fantasies. There he was pinned below the beautiful red headed, Aya. God, Aya's eyes were so deep! Youji could feel his body's liquid heat roaring through his veins. Surging down to his groin. He no longer cared about what Aya would do. He had to act on his emotions for once, before that burn him up from the inside out. 

Aya frowned as he felt heat moving through his body. Why was Youji causing this in him? Why did he have this strange urge he couldn't quite define? Before Aya could think of anything Youji swooped his head up and claimed Aya's lips with his own. Aya froze at the feeling of the slightly chapped lips so eagerly claiming his own. The older assassin's kiss was long and deep, it overflowed with all of the other man's pent up passion. 

Aya jerked his head back from Youji as if Youji's kiss had seared his lips. His hands went to his lips as he stuttered, "Why?" 

Youji looked up at Aya. He was so beautiful. His face was flushed, his eyes...God, his eyes. Youji swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat. He'd already taken the first step. He could do this. "Because I love you." 

With that Youji rolled them over, pulling Aya down on top of him, claiming Aya's lips again. Youji brushed his tongue against Aya's lower lip, causing the red head to gasp and open his mouth. Youji didn't miss the opportunity. He quickly darted his tongue inside, plundering the virgin territory as greedily as any pirate. He traced the contours of the roof of Aya's mouth, dueled with his tongue, and tried his damnedest to draw Aya's tongue into his own mouth. 

Aya's mind was moving a mile a minute. Was this actually happening? Was Youji Kudo, famous womanizer, really French kissing him?! Aya didn't know what to do. He didn't exactly have a lot of experience in this type of matter. Hell he'd never even had a girlfriend before, let alone a boyfriend! "Youji...," he cried out in a moment of panic, his hands clutching at the other man's chest as if it could offer some support as the world dropped out beneath Aya's feet. 

"Yes, Aya?" 

Aya could feel Youji's smile brush against his neck as the blonde's kisses began to move from his mouth to his jaw, to his neck. Aya tried not to whimper as those sinful lips sucked a hickie into place behind his ear, tongue snaking out to lick over the mark as Aya cried out. "Youji...please! Yamero, onega!" 

Youji stopped his kiss assault on Aya's neck and looked up at his teammate. Aya's face was as red as his hair and he actually looked a bit scarred. "Yes, love?" 

"Yamero. I can't...." Aya didn't know what to say or do. His mind told him one thing while Ran and his body told him another. "I can't...." 

Youji looked at the fear in Aya's eyes again and realized he had made a mistake in kissing Aya, in revealing so much of his feelings at once. "Alright. I've stopped." Youji released Aya, allowing the other man to roll off him, and sat up. "This never happened if you don't want it to have happened."

Aya nodded, face flushed, hair a mess, and pants stretched -- Youji forced himself to stop. If he thought about what he saw he would break his word and jumped his fellow assassin before Aya had a chance to blink. Letting out a deep breath Youji closed his eyes, counted to five and then stood up. He was about to leave when he turned back to Aya one last time. "I'm sorry, Aya." Youji bent over and risked placing a kiss on Aya's forehead before leaving.

*

Two weeks had passed since the incident in Aya's room. The two assassins still walked on thin ice with each other. Omi and Ken had both noticed that something was obviously bothering their teammates. They had been trying all week long to get one of them to tell them why they were ignoring each other most of the time, but Aya and Youji just wouldn't say. 

"I'm worried, Ken-kun. What could they have fought about that they wouldn't tell us about? What if it starts to hurt our miss...er...work?" The youngest member of Weiss squeaked as he worried out load. 

"I don't think either of them will let it get that bad, Omi. So don't worry." 

At few feet away one of the giddy fangirls overheard Omi and Ken's conversation and realized that Aya and Youji were ignoring each other. Suddenly she just had to tell the other girls that Aya and Youji had fought about something and weren't speaking to each other. Before any of the four members of Weiss could blink, the entire flower shop knew that Youji and Aya had had a fight. Rumors began to fly among the girls about what they could be fighting over, each growing more spectacular than the rumor before it. 

This caused the already tense situation to become even tenser. Aya appeared to be a time bomb waiting to go off. That little vein in his temple was throbbing big enough for Ken to see all the way across the store. Youji's normal smirk sinking further and further into a frown, his hands clenched white around the hose he was using to water the plants just outside the entry way. 

"This is not good. This is not good at all." Ken kept repeating. "Omi why don't we close shop before these two decide to kill all our customers." 

"Fine. You can be the one to tell Aya to close the shop early." 

"What?! That's not fair! I don't want him to kill me!" 

"Well I don't want to be run through either. Besides you suggested it, so you can tell him." 

"I hate you," Ken glared at Omi. 

"No you don't Ken-kun. You love me." Grumbling Ken walked over to the moody red head and told him that Omi and he had decided to close shop for the day. Soon there was a great deal of pushing, shoving, and high pitched whining as all the giddy fan girls were forced to leave the shop.

"Thank you! Come again." Omi called out with a forced smile. Protesting loudly the fan girls all left the shop window and headed for home. 

* 

**Several Hours Later**

Aya stormed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. It had been a long day, which was made even worse by the fact that he still couldn't forget the feeling of Youji's lips on his. What was worse still was that the entire store knew that something was going on between the two of them. Of course they couldn't possibly know what had really happened. Could they? 

Sighing Aya moved deeper into the darkened bedroom and began the slow job of peeling off his assassins' uniform, dropping in his hamster to be washed in the morning. This had been a hard mission and the four of them all seemed very pleased to get home as soon as possible. Aya tried note to think about what Omi had pointed out. That Youji must have a date tonight because he had rushed home without bothering to help dispose of the missions "waste". 

Aya sat down on his bed and untied his black boots, tossing them easily into the open closet. Grunting at the aches and pains he had accumulated during that nights mission, Aya removed the last of his clothes, putting them in the hamper alongside the rest of his uniform. Naked, save for several new bruises, he let himself relax. Running his fingers back threw his hair, Aya stretched the muscles in his shoulders, arms, and back, enjoying the feeling of the slight burn from the body being well exercised. Finally satisfied that he was going to get some rest after the long, horrible day, without having to worry about muscles cramps, Aya pulled back his sheets and crawled into his bed. 

"Oi, Aya, I didn't take you for the type to sleep in the nude." 

Aya shot up straight and turned on the light beside his bed. The pale yellow glow highlighted the outline of the oldest member of Weiss where he was lying on his back, arms under his head, beside Aya. Youji was looking right at Aya through his shades, which were still perched on his nose, a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Damn it, Kudo! Get the hell out of my bed and my room," fumed Aya, more than a little angry that he had been so emotionally exhausted that he had missed the sign that the man had been in his room watching him the whole time. 

"Fine." Youji removed the blankets that had been resting over his hips and stood up facing the opposite direction of Aya. Which gave the red head a perfect view of Youji's two milky cheeks. Aya gasped at the sight of those perfect orbs. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab those firm buttocks between his palms, to feel their weight in his hands. Youji smiled to himself. He could see desire flicker across Aya's face because of the reflection in his mirror. "I'll leave. ....If that's what you really want me to do?" Youji turned around to face Aya. 

Aya cocked back a moan at the sight of his naked teammate. "Yes. Just go back to your room, Kudo." 

Yohji's normal grin disappeared. For a moment Aya could see the hurt and loneliness in his eyes, but the moment faded and Youji's grin returned. With little hesitation Youji walked out of Aya's room, not looking back. The door closed softly behind him and Aya felt regret in his heart that he hadn't accepted Youji's offer. His body also complained. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Youji had gotten to him. He had at the very least gotten Aya's body to respond even if the heart did not. Youji sighed and headed to his own room. 

_'Why the HELL do I do this to myself ? It's not as if Aya would ever want me...He's so damn cold hearted.'_

*

Another week passed and Aya and Youji were ignoring each other even more. It had become so bad that Youji wasn't flirting with any of the girls and he hadn't smiled even once in the past week. Aya had been watching Youji with great care. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Youji smile again but he couldn't seem to force himself to even speak to his older teammate. Sitting on the hospital bed beside his sister, Aya, he forced himself to recount the events to her. Although she never moved, he was sure, in his heart, that she heard what he said to her. "What do I do, Aya? I shouldn't let him get to me like this...but I want so badly to be touched and held by loving hands." Aya dropped his head into his hands. "I want him so badly..." 

Aya continued to lay there not moving. Aya, Ran, sighed and got up. Moving out the door he stopped to look back. There was no one left who could hold him. Would it really be so bad to give in? What did he have to lose by allowing Youji into his heart? He couldn't be hurt anymore than he already was. 

With that stuck firmly in his mind, Aya left for the flower shop. He had a long day ahead and talking to Youji wasn't going to be easy for him. Letting someone in wasn't going to be easy. He had had those shields up so long he didn't know if he could take them down anymore. 

* 

Youji stood in his closet. Clothes were tossed out, covering the floor and even onto the bed. He had to get out of this house. He couldn't stand being here with Aya one more moment. The redhead knew that he wanted him, loved him even, but he was still being as cold-hearted to Youji as ever. _'Inhuman bastard.'_

Tears slid down Youji's cheeks as he finally found the pants he had been looking for. _'Shut up, Kudo. It's your own fault for being stupid enough to fall for a man about as passionate as a block of stone.'_

Youji pulled the sleek green vinyl pants up his legs and fastened them at his hips. Next came the black velvet shirt. Youji looked at his refection in the mirror as he buttoned the shirt up halfway. His face had gotten paler and he had dark circles under his eyes, which were red rimed from all his crying. He couldn't stand his reflection anymore. He didn't even know why he bothered to dress nice anymore. _'Yes I do. It's because of him. I can't let him know what he's putting me through. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me as the pathetic wreck I've become over his rejection.'_

Slipping on his sunglasses, Youji left the house and headed towards his favorite nightclub. The nightclub would be filled with warm bodies gyrating to the throbbing beat of music that came pounding through the speaks laced throughout the room. Youji would easily slip between the dancers on his way to the bar at the far end of the club. He knew shouldn't drink in case a mission came up, or an enemy found him. But Youji also knew he didn't care. 

By the time he got into the club, and through the crowd, Youji didn't care if Schwartz found him to drunk to even stand upright. Grabbing the first open barstool Youji sat down and ordered his favorite drink, Sex on the beach. The liquor sent warm tendrils throughout Youji's cold body, filling it with a false warmth. 

*

Aya shut the door of the flower shop behind him and walked through the flower displays directly to Ken. "Ken." 

Ken turned around to face his redheaded teammate. Aya didn't give him the chance to speak, and besides Ken took one look at the glare Aya tossed him and knew it would be in his best interest to just let Aya talk. "Where. Is. Youji." 

"Aya, Youji left about forty-five minutes ago. After we began to close shop he went to his room and changed into his clubbing cloths." 

"Which club did he go to?" 

"Probably his favorite." 

Aya glared deeper at Ken. "Which is where?" 

*

Youji was buzzed. He knew that he was on the fast track to becoming completely drunk and he didn't give a rat's ass. He didn't want to think clearly because that would mean that he would be thinking about how badly he wanted to be Aya's boyfriend, Aya's lover. He was so lost in staring at his drink that he never noticed the burly man who approached him from behind. The man stood quietly behind Youji for a moment before tightly grasping Youji's shoulder in one of his large hands and spinning him around until they were face to face.

"Hey handsome, come here often?" 

Youji looked the man up and down and decided perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he let the man have his way with him, whatever it might be. It'd beat slurring out something stupid and getting turned into meat... "Yeah...I live unda' da - hiccup - glasssss..." 

The man continued to look Youji up and down before pulling Youji up and onto his feet. "How about you and me have some 'good old fashioned fun' in the back?" 

"S'fine... - huccup -... like fun..." 

"I'll bet you do." The man leered as he grabbed Youji by the waist and led him towards the bathroom. 

The bathroom was quickly vacated before Youji and the leering man got to it. As they entered the tilled bathroom the man nodded at two strong looking men. The moment the Youji had crossed the threshold the other two men began to guard the doors. The leering man grabbed Youji with both hands and sat him on the countertop. His large hands deftly unbuttoned Youji's pants before Youji could even think about stopping him. Youji's moan reverberated through the room as his erection sprung free of his pants. 

"Well, well, well. It looks like my catch of the day has an impressive piece of meat," the man licked his lip as he spook to Youji. "I have definitely lucked out." 

"Lucks' s'not real..." Youji's head throbbed. He had drunk far to many drinks to be able to make any rational thought and he could already feel the peaceful embrace of unconsciousness creeping upon him. He could barely feel the mans hands pulling him closer to the counters edge as his other hand unzipped his own pants, letting them fall to the floor. Some small part of Youji's mind was beginning to scream out. He couldn't do this! He couldn't let this happen! "No."

"No, what handsome? You can't back out now." 

"No...I can't. I don' wan' ta do this." 

The mans hands gripped Youji's hips hard enough to bruise him, "Too bad," as he pulled Youji onto his waiting shaft. Youji screamed in pain that wasn't completely physical. It hurt so bad to have this stranger thrusting into his unwilling body. Tears leaked from his glazed green eyes. 

_'Aya! Oh God, Aya help me! Please! I'm sorry!'_ Youji cried out in his mind, begging anyone listening to tell him this was just a bad dream. "AYA!!" 

* 

Outside in the main room, Aya studied all the people in the club. The only thing that seemed wrong to Aya were the two men guarding the bathroom. Why would the bathroom need people as big as those two to guard it? Aya carefully weaved his way through the crowd of dancers, ignoring the hands that reached out groping his ass and other personal areas, and continued towards the restroom. Once he got close enough to the door that the guards realized he was trying to get in, they stepped in his way. 

"The bathroom's out of order." The darker skinned man replied briskly. 

As Aya began to turn away he was stopped dead in his tracks by the screams coming from the bathroom. The sound was unmistakably his name being screamed out in pure terror and pain. 

_'No! It can't be!'_ Aya turned and rushed towards the door and the two guards. "Youji! I'm coming!" 

As the guards tried to block his entrance they soon found his fist smashing into their stomachs and his feet crashing into their faces, knocking both men unconscious. Snarling at the unconscious forms of his opponents, Aya stepped over them and kicked the door down. Stepping into the bathroom Aya blanched at the sight before him. Inside Youji was being slammed back into the mirror above the counter. The man rapping him was leaving bruises all across the smooth plane of Youji's body and from between Youji's thighs and on the counter top, Aya saw a small pool of blood forming. The man had ripped Youji open while he viscously rapped him. Youji's glazed eyes saw Aya and cringed in shame even as they swam with relief at his figure. Tears also stained Youji's face as he continued to cry and scream in pain. 

"A-Aya...help...AYA!!"

Aya lunged at the man as Youji continued to scream in pain. The blond man cries burned into his soul and he felt an anger as strong as the anger he had for what had been done to his sister form in his chest. Screaming death at the man Aya charged the man, slamming his fist into the larger man's face even as the man pulled out of Youji to confront Aya. The man quickly recovered, wiping the blood coming from his broken nose onto his sleeve, and launched his own attack on Aya, swinging his fist at Aya face almost wildly. The red head barely avoided the large fist coming at his jaw, however in his attempt to avoid the man's attack he managed to get himself trapped in the far corner of the bathroom. With no place to go but at the larger man in front of him. Narrowing his eyes Aya rushed forward crashing head long into the man's abdomen. The two went sprawling to the tiled floor, their bodies colliding into the counter on the way down. Aya groaned at the pain radiating up his hip, but felt a cold thrill of glee when he saw that the other man had been knocked unconscious by the fall. Winching slightly, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way on shaky legs to where Youji was still collapsed against the mirror. Looking down he saw the man who attacked Youji had blood already pooling around his head.

"Aya....sorry...," croaked Youji. 

Aya rushed to Youji's side and embraced the taller man, his hands softly stroking Youji's hair. "Why?" 

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry that I...I was forward with you...." 

"Yo-chan," Aya nuzzled Youji's cheek with his own. "You don't have to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I pushed you away when I shouldn't have because I was so scared of being hurt and by doing so I got you raped." Aya's tears ran down his cheeks and onto Yohji's. "Can you ever forgive me, Yo-chan?"

Youji smiled weakly at the tearful read head holding him in his arms. "Only if you promise to keep calling me Yo-chan." 

"Whatever you want, Yo-chan. Whatever you want. I promise."


End file.
